Ginevra Buchanan
Ginevra Judith Buchanan is the oldest daughter and child between Alexandra Sinclair, a psychic of Sinclair blood and Scott Buchanan, a psychic of Buchanan blood. She is the older sister to Edith, Scott Jr., and Isabella. Ginny is currently in Scotland attending the University of St Andrews and majored in Anthropology studies. She is getting married to a man whom most of her family doesn't approve of due to his arrogant and annoying nature which turns off most of her family. Background Early life Ginevra was born Ginevra Judith Buchanan in the year 1996 in Sussex, England to psychics Alexandra Sinclair and Scott Buchanan and is three years older then her sister Edith, five years older then her brother Scottie, and seven years older then her sister Isabella. Ginny during her childhood she remind with her parents unlike her sister Edith who went to live with grandmother Yael and cousin Cissy. Growing up she shared a close relationship with Jolene whom would encourage Ginny to explore and always live her life even if it meant disappointing her parents. This encouragement lead her to discover her love of Anthropology and her decision to later attend to University of St Andrews to follow her dreams which cause some disappointment in her family especially her mother who though she was moving to far away and wanted her to remain close to the family. Storyline Ginevra Buchanan/Storyline Personality Ginevra is described as a "Know-It-All". She is prone to being a "Goody-Goody" as she always wants to go running to parents or other adults in her life to tell them everything other especially Cissy has done. She is also nosy, as she often invades Cissy's privacy and never leaves her alone. Appearance She looks a lot like Edith, except she tends to wear more clothes and has more greenish-blue eyes instead of violet. She also has long, straight blond hair with a neater version of Edith's choppy bangs. She doesn't look as dangerous as Edith in Sebastian's opinion. She looks like the kind of girl you would see carrying a stack of books on a fancy college campus. Abilities Supernatural Sixth Sense: Psychics can acquire information by means independent on any of their known senses or previous experience. This applies to any and all kinds of information, knowledge, wisdom, experience, etc. * Clairometry: A form of extrasensory perception wherein users are able to obtain information from any source. * Clairvoyance: A form of extrasensory perception wherein users are able to acquire knowledge by visual means. Telepathy: Ginny can read/sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and/or affect their minds/thoughts. * Mind Reading: She can sense the thoughts of other people, usually hearing them like ordinary speech, but possibly by other senses such as sight. Usually, she can sense the surface thoughts (including other mental communications), but she can also push farther into subconscious and memories. Magic: As a Psychic or a much better name would be Cradle Witch, possess the ability to use Magic. Magic is the power to affect change by supernatural means. Magic is often divided between black and white, though depending on the situation can also be neutral. Relationships * Other Relationships Etymology * Ginevra is the Italian form of Guinevere is from the Norman French form of the Welsh name Gwenhwyfar, derived from the elements gwen meaning "fair, white" and sebara meaning "phantom, magical being". In Arthurian legend she was the beautiful wife of King Arthur. According to the 12th-century chronicler Geoffrey of Monmouth, she was seduced by Mordred before the battle of Camlann, which led to the deaths of both Mordred and Arthur. It is also sometimes associated with the Italian word ginepro meaning "juniper". * Judith is from the Hebrew name יְהוּדִית (Yehudit) meaning "Jewish woman", feminine of יְהוּדִי (yehudi), ultimately referring to a person from the tribe of Judah. In the Old Testament Judith is one of the Hittite wives of Esau. This is also the name of the main character of the apocryphal Book of Judith. She killed Holofernes, an invading Assyrian commander, by beheading him in his sleep. * Buchanan is from the name of a region in Stirlingshire, Scotland, which means "house of the canon" in Gaelic. Trivia * According to the dattabook(s) ** Her hobbies are anthropology, flower arrangement, and gardening. ** Ginevra's favorite foods are fish and chips, roast lamb with mint sauce, and summer pudding; while her least favorite food is a treacle tart. ** Ginevra's favorite drinks are malt whisky and orange wine. ** Her pastimes are herb collecting. ** Her favorite animals are hummingbirds. ** Her favorite flowers are amaranth and lily of the valley. ** Ginevra can sleep up to seven hours. ** Her average bath time is thirty minutes. ** Her favorite artists are * Ginevra comes from Ginevra King whom was the muse to many of F. Scott Fitzgerald's many novels in this case Judith came from Judy Jones from Winter Dreams. * She was born December 18, the same day as Steven Spielberg. * She is Jewish. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Buchanan family Category:Sinclair family Category:Margulis family Category:Witches Category:Cradle Witches Category:Winterbloom students Category:Venus house